1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling structure for a multichip module and, more particularly, to a cooling structure for a multichip module having a plurality of electronic devices that generate different amounts of heat relative to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as a cooling structure for a multichip module, there is proposed a structure for cooling a multichip module by radiating heat from one face thereof (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-121666). In this structure, a heat radiation body for covering a plurality of electronic devices is attached to a substrate to which the electronic devices that are different in height are mounted, with a silicon seat of high thermal conductivity being interposed among the electronic devices. Heat generated from the respective electronic devices is radiated through the heat radiation body.
The electronic devices, which are used to control electric power or the like, need to be kept below a permissible operating temperature and therefore heat generated in connection with switching operation or the like needs to be removed. Thus, it is considered important to achieve improvement of performance and size reduction in the cooling structure.